Red vs. Chase
'''Red vs. Chase '''is the third episode of The Adventures of the PAW Patrol!. This episodes is the one that introduces Ryder, and brings the pups together for an offer. Characters PAW Patrol * Red * Dusty * Chase * Skye * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Ryder * Katie * Callie Villains * BlackMoon Episode Chapter One >Ryder has round up all the pups that have assisted Red< Red: So... what is this about? Marshall: Oh no! Am I going to jail?! Ryder: No one's going to jail. Listen up. >BlackMoon's image pops up< Dusty: That's whose been chasing us all this time! Ryder: This is General BlackMoon. A hired assassin. But she's not the enemy. Her employer is. Skye: Who's her employer? Ryder: We haven't found him yet. He's the most dangerous criminal in Adventure Bay, only known by the name... X. Zuma: >Shudders< That creeps me out... Ryder: Our forces tried and failed to intercept him. That's where you come in. Rubble: What could we do? Ryder: I need you pups, to join forces for our program. The Personal Authorized Warriors. The PAW Patrol. Chase: With all due respect sir, but I refuse to work with that criminal! Red: Will you give it a rest already?! Ryder: I understand, but all your skills could help greatly. >Pictures of the pups come up< Rocky: Us? Ryder: Chase. Your police training will be a great help to the PAW Patrol. Chase: I guess I could follow those orders. Ryder: Skye. You will be the air guard. Your pilot training will come to use here. Skye: Ok then. Ryder: Marshall. Your firefighting training will be of great use. You can save those put in harms way. Marshall: Alright then! Ryder: Rocky. You will especially be of a great help to the PAW Patrol. You will be the one to create the new weapons with what you find. Rocky: Wait, what? Ryder: Zuma. Your love of water makes you a great aquatic rescue professional. Zuma: Aww yeah! I like this job! Ryder: Dusty. You're the scientist. Time to put your smarts to use. Dusty: I knew one day it would pay off. Ryder: Rubble. You may the smallest, but you're the most capable of digging your way out of things. You're the escapist. Rubble: Awesome! I could be a superhero! Like Apollo the Super-Pup! Rocky: You watch Apollo the Super-Pup? Ryder: Uhh... Moving on. Red. Your sneaky ways could help us with stealth missions. You could work with Chase in disabling the criminals. >Red and Chase look at each other, then back to Ryder< Red and Chase: No! Never! Chapter Two Ryder: I thought you would say that. So meet, your new trainer. >Katie comes out of a room with her pet cat Callie< Katie: Hello Personal Authorized Warriors. I am Sargent Katie. And this is General Callie. Chase: Wait. Sargent Katie and General Callie? The same one's that stopped the Crown Theft in Barkingburg? Marshall: I thought that was you? Katie: He had a... bit of trouble. Stuck in a dungeon. But yes, we are the same ones. Red: Get to the point. What do you mean trainer? Ryder: They're going to be training you. Practice your moves, smarts, patience, and ability to work as a team. >In the training room modeled like the city of Adventure Bay< Dusty: You built... all this? Ryder: Every last piece. Katie: Attention pups! Your skills will be tested here! >A door opens to reveal a vehicle for each member< Pups: Wow! Katie: Chase gets the police car. Marshall gets the fire truck. Zuma, yours is the hovercraft. Rubble, you get the bulldozer. Skye gets the helicopter. Dusty has the weapons truck. Red, the motorcycle is yours. Rocky gets a garbage truck. Rocky: What?! Are you serious? Red: I'm not complaining. >Drones start blowing the city model up< Katie: Now get in there! The first pup to destroy the most drones wins! >The pups hops into the vehicles and start training< Zuma: >On the ocean with his hovercraft< This thing is hard to control! >Zuma starts spiraling around in the water< Skye: I can practice fine in this. >A drone shoots a laser at her< Whoa! How do I fight back?! >She pushes a button firing a missile at the drone, destroying it< Sweet! Marshall: >Putting out fires on a building< I got this! >A drone starts more fires< Aww... Rocky: What am I supposed to do?! >A group of drones gang up on him< Uhhh... >Throws garbage at the drones< Take that! >The drones stare at him for a moment, then promptly shoots lasers at him< Rubble: >Destroying a bunch of drones with his bulldozer< Yay! I'm a superhero! >More drones attack him< Okay... maybe a regular hero... Dusty: This should be easy for me with all the weapons I have. >A bunch of drones line up on him< This is gonna hurt. >Quickly runs into the city with a ray gun shooting blindly< >Meanwhile Red and Chase are destroying most of the drones< Chase: I have the most drones! I win! Red: No, I clearly have the most drones! So I win! Chase: In your dreams maybe you criminal! Red: Okay then! If you wanna fight, then bring it on! >Katie blows a whistle and everyone stops< Katie: Callie, the results? Callie: Zuma has 1 drone. Skye has 6. Marshall has 2. Rubble has 10. Dusty has 15. And Rocky has 0. Rocky: Aw come on! Katie: And Red and Chase? Callie: They both have 29. They're tied. Red and Chase: Oh come on! I clearly destroyed more drones than him! Katie: Well we need some way to determine a leader. Red: I'll be the leader! Chase: No, me! Red: Back off! I'm the leader! Chase: You couldn't even lead your own team of misfits! Red: That's it Chase! Let's go! Katie: I know! Chapter Three >Red and Chase are in a battle arena< Skye: Are you sure that this is a good idea? Callie: What Sargent Katie thinks something, it's best if we follow it. Katie: Now you two, will fight! Chase: If this is how we determine this, then so be it. Red: Great! I always wanted to stop you from talking. >A wall surrounds them and leaves nothing but a window< Katie: Just in case debris falls, we won't get hit by it. Use anything around you to attack. Red: Okay. Chase: Copy that! Katie: Now... fight! >Chase and Red charge at each other< Skye: Don't hurt yourselves too much! Chase: >Pinning Red down< Look, I never meant for it to get like this. Just surrender peacefully. Red: Oh shut up already! >Kicks Chase off of him< Chase: Ouch! Alright then, you asked for it! >Chase jumps on Red and starts beating him< Rocky: I'm starting to believe this wasn't the best way to settle things. Katie: If things go too far, i'll call it off. Red: >Shielding his face from punches< I see that you're those kind of pups. >Once again kicks Chase off of him and pins him down< Well so am I! >Red starts relentlessly attacking Chase< Chase: >Being attacked repeatedly by Red< Ow! Stop that! That's cheap! Red: It doesn't matter! I'm winning! >Chase grabs a nearby sign and hits Red on the head with it< Red: Ow! What?! Chase: She said to use anything around us to attack. Red: Ok then... >Red picks up a nearby cannon< Chase: Oh... Zuma: Dude! Why is that in there?! Dusty: Should we stop this? Katie: Wait for it... >Red starts shooting the cannon while Chase runs to avoid it< Chase: >Dodging the falling debris the cannon made< Stop shooting that thing wily nily! Red: Just try to stop me! >A cannon ball hits Chase and he flies into a wall! Red: Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to do that! Skye: Chase! >Chase then emerges and hits Red in the head with the sign< Red: Ow! Hey I thought you were dead! That was uncalled for! >Skye sighs of relief< Chase: Come at me! >Red and Chase charge at each other in a cloud of dust, everyone hears an impact< Rubble: What happened? Katie: Wait for it... >The cloud clears and Chase is seen pinning Red down< Katie: Chase won! Chase is the leader of the Personal Authorized Warriors! >The wall opens and the pups cheer for Chase while Red sits in the corner< Chase: >Approaches Red< Hey... Red... are you okay? Red: >Enthusiastically< I'm better than okay! I was able to get a real fight from you! Chase: I thought you would be more angry... Red: Don't worry. Leader. >Red and Chase smile at each other, then quickly frown and look away< Dusty: Did you two just become friends? Chase: No we didn't! He's a criminal! Red: And he's a jerk! >Ryder comes in clapping< Ryder: Well done PAW Patrol. Now, it's time for Phase Two. Major Events * The PAW Patrol is brought up. * The pups train. * Katie and Callie make their debut. * "X" is mentioned. * Barkingburg is mentioned. * The Crown Theft is mentioned. * Red and Chase smile at each other. * The vehicles are shown. * Ryder begins Phase Two of the Initiation.